


We Used To Be Friends

by Sataninavneck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #bottom Peter, #top Chris, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataninavneck/pseuds/Sataninavneck
Summary: Peter is devstated after the death of a very important person in his life , and Chris decides to check on him and take care of the wolf. After a few days, they finally admit their feelings towards each other.





	We Used To Be Friends

  
The hunter slowly opened the door and walked in, trying to make as little noise as he could. He didn’t want to bother the wolf, not in his state , but he couldn’t help it. When he saw him crying and leaving, his heart broke into a million pieces. He had never seen him so vulnerable, even when he was in a coma he looked strong, full of life and ready to attack if needed.  
He tried shaking the memories of the older Hale kneeling next to the body and crying, but he was unsuccessful.  
As he stepped closer, the wolf slightly turned his head from where he was standing looking through the window. Even in the darkness he could still see that his eyes were red and his cheeks were soaked in tears. His left hand was in his pocket wile his right hand was holding what seemed like a glass of Whiskey.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked coldly, although the way his voice was shaking took away the seriousness.  
“I just wanted to see how were you holding up. You disappeared.” Chris answered concerned.  
“Why do you even care?” He asked again, this time turning around and revealing his face. He looked worst than Chris had imagined. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks had a mixture of dried blood and tears mixing with fresh tears. He was wrecked.  
“I was worried.”  
The wolf scoffed “Yeah , whatever. Now if you excuse me , I have some mourning to do.” He turned around again .  
Chris sighed .  
“You are not alone Pete.”  
“Do NOT call me Pete ever again!” He yelled and squeezed his hand so hard that he broke the glass.  
“Sorry. But Peter, you can count on me. I am here for you , If you want to cry, I will gladly offer you my shoulder. If you want to talk, I will listen to you. Hell, even if you want to punch something , I will lend myself as a punching bag. But please, know you are not alone. I have gone through this and I know that it is always good to have someone by your side..”  
“My best friend just died , so yeah, I am alone.” He said coldly.  
“I-I thought I was your best friend.” Chris said .  
“You said it yourself. You WERE. God you are just such a hypocrite ! Where were you 20 years ago when I needed you the most? Huh? Oh yeah, you chose to be a hunter and leave me behind. And when the fire happened? Or when they burnt me alive for the second time and killed me?” He turns around again.  
“You know I had nothing to do with the fires. I follow a code.”  
“I know you do.” Peter said and sat on the table. “I cannot accept what just happened Argent. It is too traumatic for me. I held him seconds after he was born and I swore to protect him! And I couldn’t do that! And now he just left behind his wife and unborn child. He will never meet his baby girl Chris!” He said and buried his face between his hands, quiet sobs leaving his mouth.  
Chris approached Peter and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Peter, I know that losing Derek must be traumatic for you, but you have to stay strong. Braeden and her baby will need you. I am sure that Derek would have never wanted to see you like this.”  
Peter looked up at Chris and met his eyes. He got up and slowly wrapped his arms around him , burying his face in the crook of the hunter’s neck and quietly crying.  
Chris was taken by surprise when peter hugged him, but it felt good, it felt right.  
“That’s it Pete. Let it all out.” He said as he placed his hand on the back of the younger man’s neck and kissed the top of his head.  
Peter continued crying for a while, not once letting go of the hunter. Eventually he broke the embrace and looked up at Chris. “Thank you. I am tired though, I think I want to go to bed.”  
“Peter, you are all bloody. And besides, have you eaten something?”  
Peter swallowed and put a hand on his stomach when it started growling. “No. I haven’t eaten since yesterday.”  
Chris thought for a few seconds. “Why don’t you go to the fridge to see if there is something I can cook and meanwhile I will prepare you a bath.”  
Peter was too tired to argue so he just nodded. After all he could use the extra care the hunter was giving him.  
When Peter nodded, Chris made his way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He looked around and found a fancy looking bath bomb and threw it inside the tub. Once the bath was prepared, he went to the kitchen to find steak, mushrooms , and a few more ingredients. He started cooking while Peter was taking a bath. At first he was worried because he was taking too long, but then he heard footsteps behind him and some shifting.  
“Here.” Chris places a plate in front of peter and a glass of water.  
“Thanks. Uh… there is some Pinot Noir , if you want to.” He offered.  
“I’m good, thanks.” He said and sat in front of him.  
They ate in silence and when they finished Peter went to bed while Chris did the dishes.  
He decided to stick around a little more just in case Peter needed help with anything, so he sat on the couch and took out his phone. He opened the kindle app and continued reading the book he had started a few days ago. After a while he heard Peter coming down the stairs and into the living room. He didn’t say anything, he just laid on the couch , placed his head on Chris’ thigh and fell asleep again.  
This went on for a few days. Peter needed someone with him and Chris was always there for the wolf. The first few days , Peter didn’t go out or pick up his phone. Eventually, Chris got him to agree to go out take a walk, or to do groceries.  
Peter was thankful. Chris was treating him in the best way possible. He wasn’t expecting that, not after all of the horrible things he had done, but the hunter seemed like if he saw only the best in Peter.  
“Chris?” Peter asked while they were having dinner. Chris had decided to cook Musaka, which was delicious. Peter didn’t remember that Chris was such a good cook.  
“Yes?” The older man answered.  
“Do you think we could give our friendship another shot?” Peter asked nervously.  
Chris smiled “I would love that. What made you change your mind?” He asked.  
“Well… you have been treating me so good this past week even after I treated you badly this past years.” He answered, looking down at his food.  
“Hey, the past is in the past. No hard feelings. After all you were always there for me when I needed you.”  
Peter smiled. “Like in the lake house, when you saw that giant spider and called me to kill it.” He said and laughed. Chris laughed as well. It was a sound that Peter cherished. Chris had the most beautiful laugh and even in the darkest times, his laugh somehow gave him hope. “And by the way, the food is so good! When did you learn how to cook?”  
“I’ve always known how to cook.” He said scoffing.  
“Dude, you used to burn the cereal!” Peter said and started laughing. Chris took his napkin, made it into a ball and threw it to Peter’s head, which made the younger man laugh even more. They both laughed for a few minutes until they were crying and their stomachs hurt.  
“It is sad that Derek had to die for us to become friends again.” Peter said sadly.  
“Hey, don’t think about that now. I am sure that Derek is smiling at us from wherever he is watching us.” Chris said.  
“Heaven.” Peter answered.  
“What?”  
“Derek is watching us from heaven.”  
“Yes he is.” Chris answered with a sad smile. He had forgotten that Peter believed in god.  
After finishing their food, Chris started cleaning up and Peter went to his room. After finishing cleaning up, he made his way to the guest room and before going in he peeked into Peter’s room.  
“Good night Pete.” He answered.  
“Wait… I kinda want to cuddle. Wanna come in?” Peter asked.  
Chris smiled and got into the room. He approached Peter’s bed and got under the covers. The younger man scooted closer to the hunter and hugged him, resting his head on his chest.  
“This is nice.” Peter whispered.  
“Yes.” He said while rubbing circles on the wolf’s back.  
After a few minutes of silence, Peter spoke again.  
“I was in love with you. It broke my heart when you chose to become a hunter.”  
The confession took Chris by surprise , but then he spoke.  
“It broke mine too.”  
Peter propped himself up and looked at Chris in the eyes.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I was also in love with you. That is why I became a hunter. I was scared of loving you.” Chris answered , looking away.  
“Look at me.” Peter said in a whisper.  
Chris turned his head towards Peter and then felt the wolf kissing him. It was an innocent kiss on the lips, but it was enough for Chris to want more. It is true, he fell in love with him 20 years ago, and for 20 years, even when he was with Victoria, the only thing he could think about was Peter.  
He placed a hand on the younger man’s cheek and changed positions, so Peter was under him.  
Peter opened his mouth, inviting Chris’ tongue inside. Chris gladly accepted the invitation and soon their tongues were dancing together softly, their bodies grinding against each other and hands exploring every inch of the other man’s body.  
“Peter wait… How far do you want to take this?” Chris asked.  
“I want to take it all the way… I want this.. I want you.” He answered with a whisper and slid his hands under the older man’s shirt.  
Chris shuddered with his touch and leaned down to kiss Peter’s neck. He then proceeded to take off the latter’s shirt , placing soft kisses all over his chest down to his waistband. He sat on his knees and pulled off his own shirt before continuing the trail of kisses.  
Peter was a shuddering and moaning mess. It had been a very long time since he last felt someone touch him and kiss him like that. The way Chris touched his body made him feel like he was the most precious and fragile human being in this world. Soon his pants and boxers were removed and he felt the hunter pressing feather light kisses all over his shaft . His hand found the hunter’s head and he pulled at his hair when he felt the older man’s hot mouth wrapping around his length.  
Chris hummed when he heard the moans coming out of Peter’s mouth. He relaxed his throat and took Peter as far as his throat would allow him. He fought the gag and started rolling his tongue around the younger man’s cock. He loved seeing Peter like that, slowly becoming a wreck. His chest was raising and falling quickly with every breath he took and his back was arching beautifully.  
He pulled away from his cock and heard the whine that Peter made with the loss of contact. Chris just smirked and started kissing the wolf’s balls, then his perineum and then he went down to his rim and licked it. Peter shuddered.  
“Wha-what are you doing?” Peter asked embarrassed.  
Chris pulled away and sat back .  
“I am going to rim you. Why? You don’t like it?” Chris asked. “Shit, I should have asked.”  
“No! It’s okay! It is just… I have never been rimmed before so this is new for me.” He answered.  
Chris caressed his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “Do you trust me?” He asked.  
When Peter nodded , Chris went back down and licked the tight muscle again , and again and again, every time rewarded by a beautiful moan from Peter. He kept licking until he felt the latter relaxed enough , and then , slowly, he introduced the tip of his tongue inside him.  
Peter took in a sharp breath and pulled at Chris’ hair. It was something new for him, but he liked it. The hunter then started thrusting his tongue inside him and Peter became a moaning mess.  
“Please” He said. He didn’t know what he was asking for, but he hoped Chris would. And he did. The latter pressed inside a finger and started to move slowly. Pain was mixing with pleasure and the only words Peter could pronounce were “Yes” and “more” and “please”.  
Chris then introduced a second finger inside Peter and pulled his tongue away .  
“Top or bottom?” Chris asked while slowly thrusting in and out his fingers.  
“I trust you, so bottom.” Peter answered.  
Chris smiled and leaned down to kiss him while moving his fingers inside of him.  
Peter kissed back and wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, tangling his fingers in the hunter’s hair and thrusting against his fingers.  
“I need more” He said.  
“You are still not ready.” Chris said.  
“I can take the pain. Please, I need to have you inside me.”  
“I want to make this very pleasant for you, I don’t want it to hurt. Just wait a little bit longer baby” He said and kissed him while introducing a third finger.  
At the feeling of the third finger, Peter winced and gripped Chris’ arms, nails breaking skin.  
“Sorry.” Peter said, and immediately looked away. “It is just that … this is my first time”  
With his free hand Chris took Peter’s chin and gently moved Peter’s face to look him in the eyes.  
“It’s okay Peter. There is always a first time for everything.”  
Peter kissed him again, more passionately to distract himself from the pain. Chris was gently moving his fingers in and out, stretching and looking for Peter’s prostate. When he touched that sensitive spot, Peter moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips, looking for more pressure, more pleasure.  
Chris kept prepping Peter until he felt he was stretched enough. “Do you have lube?” Chris asked.  
“In the top drawer on your left.”  
Chris pulled his fingers out, leaving Peter empty and stretched. He got up and walked to the night stand , taking the lube and throwing it to the bed and then he took off his pants. When he looked at Peter , the younger man was looking at him with wide eyes .  
“I am not gonna be able to walk straight for a week.” He said and laughed. Chris laughed as well and got on the bed between Peter’s legs. He took the lube and squirted some on his hand to slick himself. Then, he took some more and put it on Peter’s entrance.  
“Are you ready?” Chris asked.  
“Yes , I am.” He said and took in a shaky breath.  
Chris lined himself up and lightly pressed his tip against Peter’s entrance.  
“Relax” He said and caressed the younger man’s cheek. He then slowly pushed in only the tip. Peter hissed and tightly gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Chris waited for him to get used to it and then pushed in a little further.  
Peter tried relaxing his body as much as he could. He took Chris’ hand and looked him in the eyes.  
“More, please.”  
The hunter leaned down to kiss Peter and pushed in all the way. He stayed still, letting Peter adjust.  
“You can move.” The wolf whispered against his lips and kissed him.  
The older man started moving slowly, enjoying being inside of the man he loves, enjoying the most vulnerable side of him, enjoying the trust between them that was once lost. He moaned at Peter’s tightness and kissed him, his left hand caressing the wolf’s cheek and his right hand gripping his thigh.  
Peter scratched down Chris’ back and cupped his ass, squeezing gently and rolling his hips to meet the older man’s thrusts.  
“Harder” Peter whispered against Chris’ neck and the latter picked up the pace. The wolf hugged Chris tightly and dug his claws into the hunter’s shoulders. He was shuddering and breathing fast, enjoying every thrust. Being split open was a whole new experience for him. It did hurt, but the pleasure he was feeling made the pain worth it.  
“I want to try something.” Peter said.  
“What is it?” Chris asked, slowing down the pace.  
Peter changed positions so Chris was laying on his back. Peter then straddled his lap and lined himself with Chris, slowly sinking down. He stood still for a moment to get used to Chris and then he started moving slowly, looking directly into the hunter’s eyes. He placed his hand on the middle of his chest and stated picking up the pace. Chris angled his hips and thrust up meeting Peter’s and trying his best to hit his spot.  
“Fuck, you look so beautiful riding me.” Chris said between moans.  
“God, you feel so good inside me, fuck! I want to feel it for days. I want you to wreck me.”  
“Your wish is my command.” Chris answered and flipped them, pinning Peter down and thrusting into him hard.  
Peter wrapped an arm around the hunter and bit his shoulder as the latter kept hitting his spot. With his free hand he reached down and started stroking his cock quickly.  
“Fuck. I am so close.” Peter said out of breath.  
Chris got on his knees and grabbed the wolf’s hips, moving faster inside him. “I wanna see you come. Will you come for me?” He asked.  
Peter nodded his head and kept stroking himself fast. He was feeling the pressure build inside him, and after a few more strokes he was coming with a loud moan.  
Chris bit his lip at the sight of Peter shivering under him, riding his orgasm and tightening around him. It wasn’t long until Chris was coming deep inside the younger man, gripping his hips tight and digging his nails into them.  
He collapsed over him, breathing quickly.  
“That was … amazing.” Chris said and propped himself on his elbows to look into Peter’s eyes.  
“It was. This is so new… it felt amazing. You feel amazing. I cannot believe we waited so long to do this.” He said and laughed.  
“I ask myself the same question.” He answered and got up.  
“Where are you going?” Peter asked.  
“To get a wet towel to clean ourselves.” He said and disappeared into the bathroom. A few moments later he walked out with a wet towel. He sat on the bed and started cleaning Peter up.  
“You look exhausted.” Chris said.  
“Well, it is late, I am sleepy and well fucked… so yeah, I am kinda exhausted. But it was worth it.” He answered.  
Chris smiled and finished cleaning themselves up. “I’m glad you liked it.” He said and threw the cloth on the floor. He then layed next to Peter . The latter placed his head on the hunter’s chest and listened to his heart beat.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.” Chris answered and kissed his forehead. “Now sleep.” He said.  
“Will you be here tomorrow when I wake up?” Peter asked, a bit of worry in his voice.  
“I will, don’t worry.” He gave him a kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes, falling asleep next to his first , and hopefully last love.  



End file.
